Love Me or Leave Me
by allyouneedis
Summary: Character SPOILERS for 3X08... When Sam returns to McKinley and hopes to resume his relationship with Mercedes, he finds that she has a boyfriend. Will he be able to win her back?


**Spoilers for 3X08!**

**This was written for my dear friend BetterIdeal. We both ship Samcedes pretty hard (second for both of us, right after Klaine for me and Artina for her), and were utterly depressed when we heard that Chord wouldn't be coming back to the show. So imagine our delight (and intense squee/fangirling) when we heard that he would be coming back in 3X08! Samcedes will reign supreme! (At least in our headcannon, but hopefully in the show as well).**

oOo

"What are you doing here?"

"Wow, I'm glad to see you too. We moved back."

"You never called."

"I know. I'm really sorry about that. I wanted to, every day, but I thought it would be best for both of us if we just moved on. If I had known we would be moving back, I would have called you every single day." Sam reached for Mercedes' hand but she pulled it away.

"I'm sorry, Sam, but I have a boyfriend now." Her heart broke a little when she saw the hurt in Sam's eyes, but she was with Shane now. She really cared about Sam, but she couldn't just dump her current boyfriend just because her ex-boyfriend waltzed back into town.

"I, oh… I, ah, I understand." His hand slowly dropped back to his side. The other hand, which he had been holding behind his back, came out with a single red rose, which he handed to Mercedes. "I… I hope he treats you as good as you deserve," he said softly. His fingers brushed over hers gently as the flower changed hands and he left them there for a brief moment, then he suddenly turned and started walking away.

"Sam," she called after him, cursing her voice for breaking. She tried to ignore the moisture she could see in his eyes as he turned back towards her. "I… it's good to see you."

A ghost of a smile whispered across his face and was gone just as quickly. Without another word, he turned around again and was gone.

oOo

"I don't know what to do man," Sam sighed, dropping his face into his hands. Sam, Finn, and Puck were hanging out in the Hudson-Hummel living room, taking a break from playing COD. "I mean, this time I gave her a dozen freaking roses, aren't chicks supposed to swoon for that shit?" All week he had been trying to win Mercedes over, but she kept brushing him off; never telling him she wasn't interested, but never telling him she _was_ either.

"You got me, dude," Finn said through a mouthful of sandwich. "I never had to worry 'bout that stuff, Rachel and Quinn were always fighting over me."

"Puck, you went out with Mercedes once, how did you manage that?"

"Dude, I'm a shark, all the ladies dig me." He snatched the bag of chips out of Finn's hand and proceeded to shove some in his mouth. "Besides, she was single then, I didn't have to steal her away from another dude."

"Dude!" Finn tackled Puck, trying to wrestle the bag of chips out of his hand, but only succeeding in spilling them all over the couch. Sam sighed. How the hell was he supposed to learn wooing skills from these two?

"Dammit Finn, I just cleaned up in here!" The three boys looked up to see Kurt standing in the doorway, hands on his hips, and Blaine standing just behind him laughing silently.

"Chill, bro, we'll clean it up," Finn said, sweeping chips off of the couch and back into the bag, but ending up getting more on the floor than anything.

"Hey, Kurt, can I get your advice on something?" Sam asked, drawing Kurt's attention. Finn sent him a thank-you look.

"Yes, you should continue dying your hair. It suits you."

"Uh, actually, it's about 'Cedes."

"Oh," Kurt's face softened, and he sat in the chair next to Sam, Blaine followed and sat down on the arm of the chair, putting his arm around Kurt's shoulders. "Go on."

"Well, umm… I really like her." Kurt nodded knowingly. "But, she's with that other guy now, and I've tried to get her back, but she just won't give me a definite answer. I really like her, but I'm not so sure anymore that she feels the same."

"Oh, 'Cedes," Kurt sighed. "I love her to death, but she's being real dumb." Sam gave him a funny look, so he explained. "She's crazy about you, Sam. I happen to know that as fact, being her best friend. I also happen to know that she was never happier than when she was with you. Normally I would not meddle in other people's relationships," everyone looked at him as if they didn't believe him, but he ignored it, "but in this case I know that you are so much better for Mercedes than that Shane guy."

"Okay, so, how do I get her back?"

"Well that's pretty obvious. I can't believe you three couldn't come up with the solution." He looked over at Finn and Puck, eating chips straight off of the couch, and shook his head. "Never mind, I can. Anyways, the answer is song. You have to sing something meaningful." He turned to face Blaine, and they shared one of those gooey we're-so-in-love looks. "That's how I landed this guy." Blaine smiled and leaned in to kiss Kurt softly. Kurt turned back to Sam. "Sing her something to tell her how you feel."

"Thanks, man."

The couple got up and walked out of the room, and as Puck and Finn bickered behind him about who would have to vacuum the floor, Sam sat plotting his next move.

oOo

"I think we should do more Christina Aguilera," Mercedes said. "She's all about woman power and shit."

"What about Taylor Swift?" added Sugar. "She's like, totally cool. Not as cool as me, but pretty close."

"You're dumb," Brittany said to her.

Just then the choir room door opened and Sam, Finn, and Puck walked in.

"Uh, these are closed rehearsals," Santana snapped, "You needs to go."

"Calm down, we're not spying," Sam said to Santana, but he only had eyes for Mercedes. "We'll be gone in a minute." He signalled to the other two boys; Finn went over and took his place on the drums and Puck swung his guitar around to his front, ready to play. Sam lifted up his guitar as well, and the three of them started playing an unfamiliar song, then Sam started singing.

_Some days we're as good as it gets_

_Some days all the pieces fit_

_Sometime there's a fire in your kiss_

_Some days you're an inch from goodbye_

_And you get that look in your eye_

_When you just want a reason to quit_

_If somebody hurt you baby_

_Well don't make me pay the price_

_It's black or white, day or night, yes or no_

_I'll make it easy, love me or leave me_

_Come on_

_I don't care who he was, this is us_

_If you really want me, I'll make it easy_

_Love me or leave me_

_Love me or leave me_

_I don't wanna be all the way in_

_If you're gonna be half way out_

_I want your everything now_

_Cause I'm gonna be all that you need_

_Ain't nobody gonna love you like me_

_I ain't gonna let you down_

_You got a choice to make_

_It's black or white, day or night, yes or no_

_I'll make it easy, love me or leave me_

_Come on_

_I don't care who he was, this is us_

_If you really want me, I'll make it easy_

_Love me or leave me_

_Love me or leave me_

_I'm not gonna hurt you baby_

_I'm gonna treat you right_

_It's black or white, day or night, yes or no_

_I'll make it easy, love me or leave me_

_Come on_

_I don't care who he was, this is us_

_If you really want me, Baby it's easy_

_Love me or leave me_

_Love me or leave me Yeah _

_Hey Yeah Yeah _

_Love me or Leave me_

_Love me or Leave me_

_Love me or Leave me_

As the song came to a close, Sam walked up to where Mercedes was sitting, and went down on one knee in front of her, taking her hands in his. "Mercedes, I love you. You are the most awesome, beautiful, and strong person I know. I thought about you every day while I was gone. I thought about all of the things I love about you, and I even wrote out a list."

He took a crumpled piece of paper out of his back pocket and smoothed it out, clearing his throat. "I love how you'll watch Avatar with me for the third time and not even complain, except for rolling your eyes a little bit. I love how you buy me cool ranch Doritos when I'm having a bad day. I love how you tell me you like my lips, without making fun of them. I love how you get sassy when I try to touch your hair, but you still let me. I love how kind and generous you are to people in need. I love how good you are with Stacy and Stevie. I love how you are the most amazing friend that anybody could ask for. I love your body, and I love that you love your body. I love how talented and ambitious you are. Most of all, I love how you make me feel when I'm with you."

Sam folded the list up and put it back in his pocket, then met her eyes again. "There's a lot more on this list, but Santana's glaring at me so I think I'd better wrap this up. I know you're with Shane now, and if you truly love him and want to be with him then I will respect that and leave you alone. I just want you to be happy. But I _know_ that what we had was special, and I just want another chance to prove to you that we were meant to be together. Umm, that's really all I wanted to say, so we'll just go now." With that, he got up and walked out, Finn and Puck following behind him.

The girls sat in momentary shock after the boys left, until Santana spoke up. "'Cedes, I know you're like, my girl now or whatever, but if you don't go after him, you are dumber than Frankenteen."

oOo

Sam walked in to the choir room with his head down. It had been a week since he'd serenaded Mercedes in this very room, and she hadn't even spoken to him since then. He didn't want to look up and see Rachel sitting in Finn's lap, or Kurt and Blaine holding hands and having eye sex in the back row, or Mike and Tina making out as usual. He sat down next to Artie in the empty seat in the front row and waited for Glee club to begin.

It wasn't long before Mr. Schuester came in, standing in the front of the room to address them all. "Okay guys, listen up. Rachel, your own chair please. Kurt, Blaine, eyes front. Mike, Tina, do that on your own time." He waited until he had everyone's undivided attention. "Today we have some special guests who wanted to come in to say a few words."

To everyone's surprise, Mercedes, Santana, and Brittany walked in the door.

"Spies!" Rachel called out.

"Shut up, Rachel," Kurt huffed.

Will sent Rachel a warning look. "Just let them talk."

"Hey guys," Mercedes started, smiling shyly at them, at Sam. "Listen, we know we aren't exactly your favourite people right now, but we have something to say. As we all know, sometimes it's easier to say what you need to say in song, so we prepared a little number for you guys." She handed Mr. Schuester a tape, which he put in the stereo in preparation. "This song has kind of a double meaning. It's from all of us, to all of you, to the group. But it's also from me… to Sam."

_You know  
>Someone loses someone they love every day<br>And I'm fortunate to still have you in my life  
>'Cause I know I made some mistakes in the past but<br>I'm tired of making excuses  
>Listen<em>

_For whatever might have been_  
><em>And all that it never was<em>  
><em>Whatever I couldn't see<em>  
><em>And all that I didn't want<em>

_There was a method to my madness boy_  
><em>That wasn't clear to me<em>  
><em>Until the day I saw your face<em>  
><em>When I saw everything<em>

_For I saw us dancing through sunshine and rain_  
><em>And I saw us laughing through joy and through pain<em>  
><em>And I saw time passing but we did not change<em>  
><em>And I still saw us together at the end of every day<em>

_Whenever you want it_  
><em>Whenever you need it<em>  
><em>Whatever you feel like, it's gon' be like<em>  
><em>You better believe it<em>  
><em>Whenever you feel like dancing<em>  
><em>You don't have to dance alone, no<em>  
><em>You know, you know, you know<em>  
><em>You should already know<em>  
><em>I choose you<em>  
><em>I choose you<em>  
><em>I choose you<em>  
><em>I choose you<em>  
><em>I choose you<em>  
><em>I choose you<em>  
><em>I choose you<em>  
><em>I choose you<em>

_I felt you inside myself_  
><em>Before I could even feel<em>  
><em>I knew you like no one else<em>  
><em>But still I couldn't tell, Oh<em>  
><em>Boy, none of it made sense to me<em>  
><em>Boy, none of it was real<em>  
><em>Until the day I saw your face<em>  
><em>And it was clear to see<em>

_Whenever you want it (Whenever you want it)_  
><em>Whenever you need it (Whenever you need it, baby)<em>  
><em>Whatever you feel like, it's gon' be like<em>  
><em>You better believe it (You better believe it)<em>  
><em>Whenever you feel like dancing<em>  
><em>You don't have to dance alone, no (Oh, no)<em>  
><em>You know, you know, you know<em>  
><em>You should already know<em>  
><em>I choose you (I choose you, baby)<em>  
><em>I choose you (I choose you, boy)<em>  
><em>I choose you<em>  
><em>I choose you (You know that I choose you)<em>  
><em>I choose you<em>  
><em>I choose you<em>  
><em>I choose you<em>  
><em>I choose you<em>

_Throughout our times, people have searched their lives_  
><em>Hoping that they might find the chance where they can make things right<em>  
><em>Through my desire, thank God I found the fire<em>  
><em>Oh, for everything has led me straight to you (Youuuu...)<em>

_Whenever you want it_  
><em>Whenever you need it (Baby)<em>  
><em>Whatever you feel like, it's gon' be like<em>  
><em>You better believe it (Oh, you better believe it)<em>  
><em>Whenever you feel like dancing<em>  
><em>You don't have to dance alone, no<em>  
><em>You know, you know, you know<em>  
><em>You should already know<em>  
><em>I choose you<em>  
><em>I choose you<em>  
><em>I choose you<em>  
><em>I choose you<em>  
><em>I choose you<em>  
><em>I choose you<em>  
><em>I choose you (Yeah, oh baby darling)<em>  
><em>I choose you (Said I'm choosing you)<em>

_I choose you (Oh baby baby)_  
><em>I choose you (Boy I made up my mind)<em>  
><em>I choose you (And I choose you)<em>  
><em>I choose you<em>  
><em>I choose you<em>  
><em>I choose you<em>  
><em>I choose you<em>  
><em>I choose you<em>

As soon as she finished singing Sam was out of his chair. He crossed the room in two big strides, and suddenly had her in his arms, crashing their lips together passionately. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back, parting her lips to allow his tongue access, and they ignored the rest of the room, lost in each other.

"Does that mean you guys want to come back to New Directions?" Puck asked.

Santana nodded. "If you guys'll have us."

"Get over here," Finn said, opening up his arms to hug them, with a grin on his face. Santana and Brittany ran up to the group and everybody got up to welcome them back with open arms and happy hearts. After what he deemed longer than an appropriate amount of time, Mr. Schuester cleared his throat loudly at Sam and Mercedes, and they pulled away from each other, smiling, and joined the rest of the group.

"Okay guys," Will clapped his hands to get their attention after a few minutes of catching up. "First I want to welcome you three back; we really missed you. But we only have a week until Sectionals, so we better get started on bringing you guys up to speed."

As Mr. Schuester continued practice, Sam slipped his hand into Mercedes' and smiled at her. She scooted her chair closer to his and leaned her head on his shoulder, and for the first time in a few months, she knew she was exactly where she was meant to be.

SAMCEDES :)

**Songs in this fic:**

**Love Me or Leave me – Chad Brownlee**

**Fun Fact about this song: I had never heard it before, and BetterIdeal wanted me to use it in this fic so she youtubed it so I could listen to it. After listening to it for the **_**second**_** time, when the line "it's black or white" came up we looked at each other and at the **_**exact**_** same moment realized how fitting and hilarious it was and busted up laughing.**

**I Choose You - Mario**


End file.
